


Farewell, My Lover

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Award Winner, Challenge Response, Community: merlin100, Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin falls gravely ill. Arthur sits at his bedside, unable to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Tomorrow" prompt for the merlin100 livejournal community.

Merlin coughs wetly, the awful sound tearing into Arthur’s heart more viciously than any mortal blade. He takes Merlin’s hand, aware that his desperate grip must be painful, but he can’t bring himself to let go.

“Idiot. What kind of sorcerer are you that a winter sniffle can take you down?”

Merlin tries to respond, but chokes on the words. Arthur’s heart constricts painfully—because they’re nearing the end. The fluid building in Merlin’s lungs is slowly drowning him.

His dearest friend won’t live to see the sunrise.

“Don’t go. I can’t do this without you.”

Merlin squeezes his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)  
> This story was voted Best Character Death  
> in the [Merlin/Arthur Drabble Awards](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Farewell, My Lover [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225498) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)
  * [The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [podfic anthology]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225882) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
